


We Are Golden

by charleybradburies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Anna Lives, Car Sex, Cars, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Demon Ruby, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Magical Girls, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Ruby, Ruby (Genevieve Cortese), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby groans herself awake in the backseat.</p>
<p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#30): Anna/Ruby: Wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Title from the MIKA song of the same name.
> 
> [For the wings, I was picturing something along these lines.](http://mirellasantana.deviantart.com/art/Golden-Wings-466549468)

Ruby groans herself awake as the light comes streaming in the back of the car, slightly surprised to find that there's no weight on top of her. Anna had been - front seat. She must have moved to the -

Ruby gasps. Anna's head flicks around immediately, face fraught with worry that Ruby can't help but need to assuage.

_Why did they always take human bodies again? They were so inconvenient. All these bullshit feelings, ugh. Why had she_ liked this _the first time around? Maybe it had been better being a human human than a demon, even though she sort of hated to think it._

"I didn't wake you, did I? You seem to be very appreciative of taking your sweet time to sleep," Anna says, her voice not meant to be harsh, and Ruby's chuckle sounds more like a cackle.

"No, it was the sun. The sun's an asshole. I hate it, but I've gotten used to it. This, however," she gestures up Anna's form with one hand as she pushes herself into a seated position with the other, "I haven't. Where the fuck have you been hiding those things?"

Anna's face is streaked momentarily by confusion, then realization.

"Oh, my wings, I - we don't normally show them when people are around."

"Am I a people?"

"Ruby..."

Ruby leans into the space between the driver and passenger seats, and pulls Anna into a kiss. 

"They're bright and beautiful, just like you. Just make sure they don't hit me," she grins. 


End file.
